


Mission

by AriannJS



Category: ItaIzu - Fandom, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SSSnippetADay, #iisnippetaday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: "If you have a mission, where's Naruto?""The idiot's not coming with us."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 64





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's some ItaIzu x SasuSaku drabble! ItaIzu deserve better tbh :(((

"Itachi?" There was no sight of her boyfriend inside his apartment as Izumi paced the living room. "Itachi, I'm already here!" But yet again, there was no response.

Izumi sighed and decided to go to the kitchen, thinking about scolding Itachi for once again taking extended hours for his anbu responsibilities despite it being a Sunday – the only day they could maximize in spending time with each other. She just really wanted him to take some break. After all, he probably hasn't even slept a wink for days.

She promised him that she would prepare his favorite meal for brunch so she took the initiative of bringing a few ingredients. Placing them on the countertop, she began her task with a smile, excited to enjoy the rest of the day with the man that she loves.

After a little while, Izumi froze on her spot when a pair of arms made its way around her waist.

"Hm. It's me."

"Stealthy as always." And then she melted in the embrace that she missed so much.

Itachi buried his face in the crook of her neck after gently pushing Izumi's hair over her left shoulder. "Yet you love me anyway."

"You're right. And I love you enough to scold you for going home just now. So, can you please tell me why you took the graveyard watch again?"

Itachi nuzzled her neck instead of responding, making his girlfriend roll her eyes despite the curve of her lips.

Putting down the vegetable she was holding, Izumi turned around to face him and then caressed his cheeks with her hands. "Itachi, take care of yourself, please? Our life as a shinobi is already dangerous, the least I'm asking from you is for you to rest more whenever you can. Can you do that for me?"

Itachi looked at her with as much compassion. He was sure that he didn't do anything to deserve her, but he will always be grateful that despite the fact that a lot of men in Konoha were better than him as a lover, Izumi chose to be by his side. He tightened his arms around her waist. "Fine. Only if you kiss me."

"I-itachi!"

"Tch. You're annoying, nii-san."

In an instant, the pair stood as far as they could from each other in the kitchen. And then they heard someone giggling in the background.

"Sasuke? Sakura-chan?"

"Good morning, Itachi-nii, Izumi-nee. We're so sorry to break your moment."

With reddened cheeks, Izumi swallowed hard before replying, "N-no problem. F-forget that you saw that, please?"

Sakura giggled again, earning a scoff from the younger Uchiha.

"Again, why are you both here all of a sudden?" Itachi sighed, still a little irked that he didn't get the kiss that he has been waiting to receive during the entire week. He considered taking back the spare key that he entrusted to Sasuke so there wouldn't be a nuisance next time. But he simply brushed off the petty idea.

"We're about to leave for a mission," Sasuke said. "But the Hokage wanted us to hand you this scroll."

Itachi didn't miss the swift movement of his brother, catching the scroll with ease. "Arigatou. If you have a mission, where's Naruto?"

"The idiot's not coming with us."

Itachi eyed the two-thirds of Team Seven, a smirk forming on his face as he watched how they avoided his glance for some apparent reason. A sense of pride bubbled in his chest at the realization that his brother is really a grown up now. "I see. Is there anything else that you need before you leave?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm still preparing our brunch but you can take these."

"Are you sure, Izumi-nee?" Sakura asked, grasping two packets of sandwiches from the older girl.

"Of course!" Izumi grinned. "You both take care, alright? Are your weapons complete? Do you have enough clothes with you? How about your sleeping bags?"

"Everything's set. Thanks, but we're not kids anymore, Izumi-nee."

"Gomen, Sasuke." Izumi's chuckle made Itachi smile. "I think I just got used to looking after you."

"Hn. We better leave now."

"Thank you so much for these, Izumi-nee! See you both around."

Then the two left Itachi's apartment, with his eyes widening momentarily at the sight of his brother entwining his hand securely with Sakura's.

Sasuke probably didn't want them to see the gesture, but Itachi was an anbu and he has the Sharingan. And even if he wasn't fortunate to have those feats, he's an older brother who wouldn't want to miss witnessing his otouto's blooming lovelife.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"

Itachi turned to his girlfriend. "Hm. Nothing, Izumi. So, can I get that kiss now?"


End file.
